Secret Valentine
by aLLiCaT225
Summary: Sam figures out the real reason why Dean didn't want to go out on Valentine's Day. Oneshot. Takes place during 5.14. Mentions of Dean/Cas.


**Author's Note: Here's another short Supernatural fic from me. It's a twist on the scene from episode 5.14, "My Bloody Valentine". This is what ran through my head when I saw this, so I had to write it down. And of course, it's Dean/Cas, with a little Sammy thrown in. Enjoy!**

**Rating: G**

**Warnings: Fluff. Sort of. **

"You can go ahead and get going."

"Sorry?"

"Go ahead," Sam repeated. "Unleash the Kraken. See you tomorrow morning."

Dean still wasn't following. "Where am I going?"

"Dean, it's Valentine's Day." Sam pointed out. "You're favorite holiday. Remember? I mean, what do you always call it?"

Dean shrugged.

"Unattached drifter Christmas?" Sam finished.

"Huh, oh yeah," Dean sighed and twisted open his beer. He took a long, contemplative swig of the amber liquid before speaking again. "I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling it this year."

Sam found that extremely hard to believe. "So you're not into bars full of lonely women?" He scoffed.

Dean took another sip of his beer. "Nah, guess not."

"Ahh," Sam nodded knowingly and when back to staring at his computer screen. Dean knew that Sam thought that this conversation was over, but it was far from it. Sammy had that look on his face, the one that said he could read Dean like an open book and therefore didn't need to press on any further because he had it all figured out. But Sam was wrong.

"What?"

Sam shrugged and shook his head, and when on typing. "It's when a dog doesn't eat—that's when you know something's really wrong."

Dean expelled an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong Sammy. I just don't feel like going out tonight. Besides," Dean made his way past the table where his brother was sitting and plopped down on his bed. "I think we have more pressing issues at hand, like stopping the end of the world, for one."

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was using that excuse way too much lately and he wasn't falling for it anymore.

"Since when has that stopped you from going out and taking advantage of beautiful women in unstable emotional states?" He twisted around in his chair to face his brother.

"Since, I don't know," Dean's voice was laced with growing irritation. "Just drop it, Sammy."

But Sam refused. He knew the real reason why Dean didn't want to go out tonight on his favorite night of the year. He had figured it out a while ago, once he and Dean had started hunting together again. However, getting Dean to admit said reason out loud on his own probably wasn't going to happen. Not without some help at least.

"Is it because you're in love with Cas?"

The bomb Sam just dropped on him made Dean sputter and choke on his sip of beer. Once his coughing fit had subsided, he turned to look at his younger brother like he had just admitted that he was going to say yes to Lucifer and bring on the Apocalypse.

"_What?_" Was all Dean could come up with.

"Dean, I don't care if you are," Sam continued calmly.

"Well, I'm not."

"Dean," Sam looked at his brother expectantly. "You know you can't lie to me right?"

"I'm not lying," Dean averted his eyes from Sam's prying gaze, but that only proved Sam's suspicions.

"Oh, c'mon Dean, I'm not blind," Sam stood up and placed his hands on his hips, looking down at Dean expectantly. "I see the way you two look at each other. If you ask me, it's kinda sweet…"

"Yeah well, no one asked you," Dean snapped defensively.

"So you're admitting it?" Sam's lips curled up into a smile.

"I never said—"

"Dean…"

The elder Winchester sighed and, realizing he was fighting a losing battle, gave in. "Fine. Yes. Ok, I'm in love with the angel who dragged me outta Hell and that's why I don't wanna go out because I'd rather be with him than some random ass lonely chick. Happy?"

Sam's smile turned into a grin. "See, was that so hard?"

Dean didn't say anything; he just pouted and looked away again.

Satisfied, Sam started to gather up his things from the table and head for the door.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Leaving," Sam said.

Dean shook his head. "Uh, I can see that, Captain Obvious, but _why_?"

Sam picked up Dean's cell phone from the table by the door and chucked it at his brother so it landed on the bed beside him. "Because, end of the world or not, it's Valentine's Day. And it might be your last if we don't win this thing, so if I were you, I'd make the best of it." And with that, Sam was gone.

Dean sat there, in silence for a moment. Sam was right, as usual. He looked down at the phone, and before he could change his mind, picked it up and pressed the speed dial number for Cas's phone.

"Hey, Cas…it's, uh, it's Dean…"

**The End**

**A/N: I figured I'd leave it open ended so you could fill in the blanks yourself. Thanks for reading! As always, Reviews are love! **


End file.
